Rome (Julian)
The Roman Empire led by Julian is a mod produced by JFD, with contributions from DarthKyofu and Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Rome The Roman Empire is the most remarkable and long-lived political entity in the history of Western Civilization. It was founded around the 8th century BC, and portions of it survived until the 14th century AD. The Romans were great innovators in some areas, and they were not shy about appropriating good ideas they found in other cultures. They greatly shaped Western culture, law, art, architecture, religion, language, and warfare. Julian Julian was born at Constantinople, the son of Julius Constantius, half brother of Constantine the Great. When Constantine died in 337, nearly all his relatives except his three sons were killed, and Julian and his half brother Constantius Gallus were spared because of their extreme youth. The boys were confined to a castle in Cappadocia, where they lived until 351, and were given a monkish education. Julian idealized the ancient Hellenic world and was attracted by Greek literature and philosophy; he despised what he considered the falsity and hypocrisy of Christianity. By 351 Constantius II was Constantine's sole surviving son, and he brought Gallus out of retirement and made him the administrator of the East. Julian remained in retirement, but when Gallus proved to be cruel and incompetent and was executed, Julian was summoned to the court in Milan to free himself of suspicion of treasonable involvement with his half brother. Exonerated, he went to Athens to pursue his philosophical studies. By 355, however, Constantius again found the problems of empire too much for a single person. He recalled Julian from his studies, gave him the title of Caesar (successor-designate), married him to Helena, the Emperor's sister, and sent him to Gaul to protect it from the Germans. In Gaul, Julian proved unexpectedly successful and popular. Constantius surrounded him with spies and aides, who often hindered Julian's work, but he rapidly became a competent general and drove the Germans out of Gaul and beyond the Rhine. In 5 years he managed to reduce the tax rate by better than two-thirds, yet providing sufficient funds for government operations. Julian's successes and his popularity with soldiers and civilians apparently aroused Constantius's suspicion. He ordered Julian to dispatch to him the flower of his Gallic army. But many soldiers were local recruits and unwilling to serve so far from their homelands. The soldiers therefore mutinied and proclaimed Julian emperor. After fruitless refusals, Julian was forced to accede, though he attempted to placate Constantius with apologies and explanations. Constantius headed west to dispute Julian's position but died in Cilicia in November 361. Julian thereupon entered Constantinople the following month as sole emperor. In Constantinope, he cut to the bone the multitude of court functionaries, drastically reduced the national spy system, and encouraged home rule by the municipalities of the empire by restoring public property to them and strengthening the local councils to administer them. Upon his elevation to power, he at once acknowledged his own religious beliefs, which amounted to a syncretization of pantheism, sun worship, and philosophy. He did not persecute the Christians, but he ordered them to restore the temples they had destroyed and removed from their clergy their special privileges and subsidies. He naturally gave preference to pagans in his own service; and his numerous celebrations of religious sacrifices provided quantities of meat for the soldiers, who seem to have enjoyed this turn of affairs. In 362 Julian amassed an army of 65,000 with which to continue the Persian War. In March 363 he marched down the Euphrates to the Persian capital of Ctesiphon and defeated the Persian army. But the victory was not decisive, and the enemy harassed his troops as he marched north to join a supporting force. In one of these battles, on June 26, 363, he was mortally wounded. Dawn of Man Rome has lost its true faith - that of reason - but you, Emperor Julian, shall set her course right. As the Roman world began to crumble in the middle of the 4th Century AD, you alone saw Christianity as the cause of Rome's undoing. The mystical and philosophic traditions of the ancients had been lost, but under your reign, their wisdom would be restored. Though the tide of Rome's collapse would ultimately prove unstoppable, your faith in reason and knowledge would leave behind a lasting curiosity. Heir to Marceus Aurelius, the great Philsopher King, Rome once more faces the darkness of zealous faith. Can you shine a light upon the wisdom of the Greeks? Can you restore reverance in Rome's ancient gods? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Hail. Welcome to Rome. I, her emperor, Julian, greet you. Defeat: I rejoice, not bow down with sorrow. You have won the day, but I win my peace. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Claims, Colonies, and Crimes Full Credits List * JFD: Author, Coding, Design, Research, Writing, Art (Map, Civ Icon) * Andreas Waldeloft: Music * DarthKyofu: Art (Leaderscene, Icons) * Encyclopedia.com and Wikipedia: Pedias Category:Rome Category:JFD Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Classical Cultures Category:Italy